White Embers
by Fateschild1
Summary: Dib's Mom comes home for Christmas!


(I don't own Invader Zim!)  
  
  
  
White Embers  
  
(A Christmas Special)  
  
By Sarah Wiltshire  
  
(Fateschild)  
  
  
  
The snow drifted on the cold ground. Ice decorated the windows with designs so complex. Dib raced down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Dad!"  
  
Professor, actually enjoying his day off, looked over at his son, surprised.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Mom called!"  
  
Professor stared in a daze.  
  
"W-well, what did she say?"  
  
Dib chuckled.  
  
"She says she is coming for Christmas!"  
  
Gaz hated it when her brother woke her up really early by making too much noise. Gaz stomped tiredly down the stairs.  
  
"What are you so happy about this time, Dib? So happy that you must wake me u-"  
  
"Mom is coming over for Christmas, Gaz! Oh, I haven't seen her in YEARS!"  
  
"Really?" Gaz seemed a bit interested this time.  
  
Professor jumped up.  
  
"Ok, it's the eve of Christmas and we don't have a suitable present for her!"  
  
Gaz groaned.  
  
"Great. Last minute shopping."  
  
"Kids! Get dressed! We must go to the mall!"  
  
Dib sighed and went to his room. In an hour, they all left to get Christmas presents for Mom.  
  
"Kids, you go find a present for Mom, and I'll go find something on my own."  
  
Professor was determined to find a better present than last time she came over. It was an experimental goat. The goat was genetically re-engineered so that it would never eat, thus cost less money. The goat exploded that Christmas, and sent her home crying. This would not happen this year. Professor Membrane searched long and hard. When he finally found the perfect gift, Dib and Gaz already had theirs wrapped at a nearby store. Dib got her a book of mystical creatures; she loved dragons and unicorns! Gaz got her some perfume. Gaz refused to smell the stuff and asked the person at the shop which one was best. They all went home, thinking of Christmas morning.  
  
That night, Dib stayed up writing in his journal. He sighed happily, and went to bed. When it was finally Christmas eve, Dib walked down the streets merrily. His mom was coming that night! Great. Zim was headed right for him.  
  
"Hey Dib."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What is this Christmas? Some human conspiracy?"  
  
"Puh, you're the only person on this ENTIRE planet that has no clue of what it is!"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Why tell you? You will just have to wait!"  
  
"I bet YOU don't even know what it is!"  
  
"If there is one thing I know, it's Christmas. For you, it would be the time we all exchange presents, but for me, my family will finally be together!"  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"No, that's not it!"  
  
"THEN WHAT IS IT?"  
  
"Well, technically, it is a Christian holiday that celebrates the birth of Christ. If you must know more, study theology."  
  
"Believe me, I've had enough of this Christmas than to actually look for it!"  
  
"Good, 'cause it really isn't looking for you aliens either! Please don't ruin my holidays! I'm in a good mood."  
  
"That's a first."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Dib hummed a tune, and skipped back home. Later that night, Dib heard the doorbell. Dib raced to answer the door.  
  
"HI! Zim."  
  
Zim gave an embarrassed smile.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?"  
  
"Listen, I have a gift for Gaz."  
  
"Yeah? Well, go ahead and come in."  
  
Dib rolled his eyes. Zim came in and sat down next to Gaz.  
  
"Great. Now Gaz has suitors." Dib said to himself.  
  
As soon as Dib sat down, the doorbell rang again.  
  
"Coming!" Dib said.  
  
Dib opened the door to find his mother. Dib hugged her desperately, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Puh. Momma's boy." Gaz grumbled under her breath.  
  
Zim looked curiously at Dib's mom. She looked very much like Gaz.  
  
"Hello, Professor."  
  
Professor Membrane smiled.  
  
"You all just wanna open presents now?"  
  
"Sure," Dib said.  
  
"Yeah, whatever," Gaz muttered.  
  
They all exchanged gifts. Zim gave his gift to Gaz. Inside was a new game designed especially for Gaz. Gaz blushed.  
  
"Wow. Thanks, Zim!"  
  
Zim smiled. Gaz knew she had no gift for Zim, so she just kissed him on the cheek. Zim blushed. Dib ignored them and watched his mom open his dad's present.  
  
"Please don't blow up. Please don't burst in flames!" Dib said to himself.  
  
Dib's mom opened the small package, to find a diamond ring.  
  
"Maria, will you re-marry me?" Professor asked nervously.  
  
Dib's Mom smiled. Dib knew this was the best Christmas he could ever get.  
  
--- ------------------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I ended up writing after all. I couldn't help it. This was just too cute to throw away! I might even make some fanpictures for this on my site, soon! Anyways, please review! Thankies! 


End file.
